


genuinely gene.

by jasisst00pid



Series: oh my babies! [2]
Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Gay Gene Belcher, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasisst00pid/pseuds/jasisst00pid
Summary: Alex Papasian comes into his life quietly, when they’re both eleven. He just sits next to him one day and breaks out his comic book. Gene immediately likes him, no one ever seems to just sit next to him and decides they’re friends.
Relationships: Gene Belcher/Alex Papasian
Series: oh my babies! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728721
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	genuinely gene.

**Author's Note:**

> u know i had to do it to em I HAD TO FOR THE BOOYYYSSSSS

Gene’s nine when he likes a boy for the first time, his name is James and he moves away at the end of the year. He’s one of the only boys that’s friends with Gene, the rest too busy with their sports and the like. Gene cared too much about music, wanted too much, was too loud, but James never cared. Gene cried that night and his mom held him through it. 

Alex Papasian comes into his life quietly, when they’re both eleven. He just sits next to him one day and breaks out his comic book. Gene immediately likes him, no one ever seems to just sit next to him and decides they’re friends. Alex isn’t usually bold, Gene learns, but he was lonely and the new kid. They both like food, food generally considered bad, and hated exercising. Alex quickly becomes his best friend. 

They start to have sleepovers at Genes more than Alex’s, because they have the fries. They make up games, Alex listens to his music and helps him with school where he can. Gene listens to Alex rant about his comics. Until one day, Courtney Wheeler barges in and ruins everything. Alex leaves him for a while and it hurts more than he thought. Alex was his only real friend outside of his sisters, and probably his biggest supporter. Gene gives him the sesame seed drink but the guilt knowing at him becomes unbearable and he stops him. “I’m sorry. I just want my friend back.” Gene says. Alex pulls him into a tight hug. 

“Let’s swear to never let girls get between us again, alright?” Alex suggests the next day at school, wounds still a little fresh. Not a problem, Gene thinks. “Blood pact?” Gene suggests, Alex cant help but chuckle and holds out his pinky instead. “How about a Pinky swear?” Genes heart doesn’t flutter. It doesn’t. He doesn’t think it’s endearing. He’s not that stupid stereotype of falling for your best friend. But the warmth in his belly says otherwise. He hooks their pinkies together and bumps their back packs together as they walk to the restaurant. 

Gene’s fourteen when he starts wondering if he ever really liked girls. People would always call him gay under their breaths, but they’d long stopped after Louise gave some guy three years older a black eye. So he goes to the best people he can think of for advice, his sisters. “Teen how’d you know you like boys?” Gene asks as they all sit on the pear, legs kicking out from it. “Hm,” Tina starts, seeming to think. “You know I never really thought about it, just seemed like who I was,” His sister concludes. Gene sighs. 

“I think I like both,” His twelve year old sister chimes in, tugging at her bunny ear. No one really says anything for a few moments. “I think I’m gay,” Gene says, almost a whisper. Tina looks at him for a moment. “Okay.” Is all she says. Silently Genes grateful they aren’t freaking out or trying some big excitement. It makes him feel normal, his sisters always had a way of making him feel normal. “Now we just gotta get Dad to come out,” Louise says and they all break out into laughter. 

Gene tells his parents next, nonchalantly one day in the restaurant as he’s scrubbing on his homework instead of actually doing it. Bob drops a tomato, Linda looks up in shock. “My Genie Gene!” His mom exclaims and a second later she’s behind him pulling him into a hug and kissing his head. His Dad stands on the other side of the counter now. “We love you kid, no matter what,” Bob says and covers his hand with his own. Gene could cry. Okay, Gene does cry. And if there’s a little rainbow magnet on the coffee maker the next week, no one says a word. It’s not like anything has changed really, he’s still the same old Gene, just a little bit more free. 

Telling Alex is harder than he thought. Not because he thinks Alex is going to hate him, Alex isn’t like that. It’s a bit out of character for him, Gene knows, telling everyone quietly, trying not to make a big fuss. It’s just that people would hurl insults at him for who he was before, he didn’t want to give them more ammunition. That isn’t why he’s afraid to tell Alex. He likes Alex, he really likes Alex and he can’t stand the thought of him not being in his life. So he tells him, but he doesn’t tell him everything. “Alex, can I tell you something?” Gene asks gently over the table in the restaurant. “Course,” Alex says setting down his pencil. “I’m gay.” Gene doesn’t meet his eyes. “Okay. Im Bi.”

For the most part nothing changes. At sixteen Alex gets a girlfriend, her name is Mary and she’s incredibly sweet and dorky and Gene hates her. So Gene gets a boyfriend, someone no one really expects. He doesn’t actually mean to but when Lenny DeStefano comes up to him and asks him on a date, he says yes. Lenny is actually incredibly sweet, he loves how outgoing Gene is, loves to take him on dates and spend hours listening to him play his music. Gene puts a lot of time into actually learning music, he saves up enough to pay for lessons. Overall, his life’s going pretty good. 

Then Lenny tells him he loves him. Gene freezes. They’re sitting in Lennys expensive car, outside of the movie theater they just left. Gene thinks he loves him too. Lenny is sweet and kind and loves him. Lenny makes him laugh and believes in him no matter what. So Gene smiles, he smiles a genuine smile and kisses Lenny. “I love you too,” He whispers when they break apart. Lenny and Alex become quick friends, both of them hanging out around the restaurant more often than not. Mary often accompanies Alex and they become a little group. Then Alex and Mary break up, Mary stops coming to Bobs Burgers. 

Lenny and Gene break up the night before prom, not because of anything bad really. Well, something bad. Lennys moving. He’s moving to California and Gene knows he doesn’t want to be strung along when he can’t even see his boyfriend, so he lets him go. He lets him go and sobs into Tinas shoulder when he gets home. Louise offers him ice cream, her signature for when a Belcher is hurting and Gene accepts it gratefully. “I’m so sorry, Genie Beanie,” His mom says at dinner, Gene manages a small smile for his ever caring mother. “Me too.”

Alex shows up at their door the next night, Louise answers it with a slingshot pointed at him. She lowers it when she sees that it’s Alex, not just Alex, Alex dresses in a Tux and carrying a corsage. “I heard about Lenny, I thought Gene might not want to miss out on prom,” Alex explains as they walk up the stairs. “Don’t cry if he doesn’t wanna go, least not here because I will vomit.” Louise says as she closes her door behind her. 

Gene hears a knock on his door and yells a ‘come in’. “Hey man,” Alex says and sits next to him on the bed. Genes hugging his pillow and switches off his phone from the show he had on. “Why are you dressed up? I thought you weren’t going to prom,” Gene asks and Alex snorts. “I wasn’t, but you gotta wow the school with that outfit,” Alex says gently. Gene breaks out into a smile and hugs him. “That damn schools gonna go blind with how fabulous I am!” Gene kicks him out then, shoos him into the living room while he gets dressed. When Gene emerges, Alex spends a little too long staring at him, but Genes heart still feels like a raw nerve so he brushes it off. He brushes it off the entire dance. 

Then it’s summer again, the sun warms Genes soul just as the Wharf brings its usual business back. This summer is different, it’s Tinas last summer before college. The restaurant is doing better than ever but it’s definitely gonna feel empty without his big sister. Zeke isn’t leaving though, he’s gonna work there and take culinary classes a couple towns over. Gene likes his job, for the most part. Sometimes it’s a little boring, gets a little too repetitive but Louise always brings some plan and trouble back, a lot of the time anymore including Rudy. 

Alex spends more time than ever there, nearly every day. “Ya know you’re here so much you might as well work here kid,” Bob jokes and Alex gives Gene a mischievous look. A look Gene has learned generally means good things. “When do I start?” Alex asks and Bob snorts. “Seriously?” Gene watches Alex nod seriously. “Like you said, I’m here all the time. Might as well make some money.” Gene snorts at that. “Yeah because we all make so much money.” Bob throws a pickle slice at Gene, one he easily catches and pops into his mouth. “Start tomorrow then, Gene’ll train you.” And that’s that. Alex becomes a more permanent staple at Bobs Burgers. Gene couldn’t be more thrilled. 

One night after passing back and forth a bottle of wine that Louise had snuck them, Gene can’t stop looking at Alex. He’s grown a lot since Wagstaff, he found out that he actually really liked Tennis and has slimmed down quite a bit, even had some muscle. His hairs short, longer on top and brown like it’s always been. Alex’s eyes remain to be bright green and gorgeous. “Whatcha thinkin bout, Genie weenie?” Alex asks with a giggle from his seat across from Gene on the floor. “You,” he says softly. Alex just hums. 

“What about me?” Comes from his friend a few moments later. “You’re really handsome, and sweet and endlessly supportive,” He says in almost a whisper. Alex scoots closer, so their knees are touching, Genes heart hammering away in his chest. He’s not nearly drunk enough for this. Gene let’s a strand or two of long hair, long enough he ties it back, fall into his face. He shoves it back, with a slight annoyance. “You’re my favorite person, you always have been,” Alex leans in a little closer, Gene doesn’t pull away. “You never want me to change.” Gene continues. “That’s cause you’re perfect the way you are.”

They're so close now that he feels Alex’s breath on his face. “You’re magnetic and so beautiful. You’re the best person I know,” Alex whispers and Gene can’t take it anymore, he closes the distance. The kiss is nice, soft but heated and Gene can’t think of a better place to be than here. When they break apart they don’t go far, foreheads resting together and Gene feels so happy he could burst. So he kisses him again. He kisses Alex like it’s all he wants to do, like he’s never gonna do it again. 

The hangover the next morning is dull, not as bad as it could have been and he wakes up snuggled into Alex. Alex who’s snoring lightly. Alex who he’d finally kissed last night. Alex wakes up like he knows Gene is staring and meets his eyes. “Morning,” Alex whispers. Gene, ever the impulsive one kisses him lightly. “Very good morning,” Alex says and kisses him again. “You’re my favorite person too.” Gene can’t help but smile like a love struck idiot at that. “That’s good, cause you’re never getting rid of me.”


End file.
